1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rifle scopes and more particularly pertains to a new video scope for viewing and recording a target in real time while hunting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rifle scopes is known in the prior art. More specifically, rifle scopes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art rifle scopes include U. S. Pat. No. 5,287,644; U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,219; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,457; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,024; U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,115; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,022.
In these respects, the video scope according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of viewing and recording a target in real time while hunting.